Leçons de Cuisine
by CamDel
Summary: Sanji décide de faire découvrir l'art de la cuisine à notre cher Zoro... pour notre plus grand plaisir ! /!\ OS SanZo et Lemon !


Je suis fière de vous présenter mon tout premier Lemon ! (ainsi que mon premier texte ici) Bon, je ne vais pas m'épancher en blablatage inutile, et je vous laisse juger par vous-même !

**Résumé :** Sanji décide de faire découvrir l'art de la cuisine à Zoro... pour notre plus grand plaisir !

**Pairing :** Sanji x Zoro

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à notre cher Oda, sauf peut-être les légumes.

**Rating :** M pour cause de Yaoi et de Lemon ! (Deux mots qui vont parfaitement ensemble, à mon humble avis).

* * *

><p>Allumer le gaz. Faire chauffer la poêle. Couper finement les oignons. Les faire revenir à feu vif dans un peu d'huile. Couper les tomates.<p>

*SBAM*

Couper les poivrons. Mettre Marimo dehors (facultatif). Mettre les tomates dans la poêle. Saler. Poivrer…

Sanji releva la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la recette, et ça concernait très certainement la paire de fesse qui était penchée dans le frigo. Enfin, plutôt le propriétaire de ces fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine, stupide Marimo ?

Le concerné releva sa tête dont les cheveux semblaient avoir pris la couleur du contenu du réfrigérateur, à savoir uniquement des légumes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait du Saké, Ero-Cook ? demanda l'homme-légume d'une voix grave.

Il revenait clairement de la salle d'entraînement, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un T-Shirt et que des gouttes de sueurs continuaient paresseusement leur trajet entre les muscles parfaitement formés de son torse. Le cuisinier s'arracha de sa contemplation et se retourna vers son plan de travail.

- Je l'ai rangé. Le stock diminuait trop rapidement. J'ai fait pareil avec la viande.

- Et comment je fais si je veux boire ? demanda Zoro d'un ton grognon.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de demander gentiment…

L'escrimeur observa le cuisinier qui lui tournait le dos. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de lui ?

- Donne-moi une bouteille !

Le blond ne sourcilla pas et continua de couper ses légumes. Zoro soupira et s'appuya contre le plan de travail sur lequel Sanji cuisinait.

- Stpl…

- Je savais que les algues n'étaient pas très évoluées, mais de là à imaginer qu'elles n'étaient pas capable d'articuler correctement…

Zoro lui lança un regard noir qui aurait fait fuir un pitbull enragé. Mais Sanji l'ignora complétement.

- S'il te plait…

- Je vois que tu fais des efforts de civilisation. Mais tu vas devoir attendre que j'ai fini, j'ai pas spécialement envie que ça brûle.

Zoro s'installa en grognant à la table, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'attendre. Seulement voilà : la patience de notre cher bretteur s'envole dès qu'il s'agit d'alcool.

- T'en as encore pour longtemps ?

Pour la deuxième fois, le cuisinier l'ignora. Il était trop concentré sur les gestes rapides et précis qu'ils devaient faire pour préparer le repas du soir. Il avait presque oublié la présence de son coéquipier lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Son cœur eu un raté et il se retourna vivement vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Oï Marimo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? lui demanda ce dernier, surpris. Je regardais juste ce que tu faisais. Et je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu accordes tant d'importance à la cuisine.

- As-tu jamais préparé un plat de ta vie ? Mise à part la viande grillée au-dessus d'un feu de camp, bien sûr.

- … Non.

- Je vois. Viens là.

Le cuistot l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira jusqu'au plan de travail et lui colla un couteau dans les mains avant qu'il ait pu protester.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est l'occasion de t'y mettre. Finis de couper les légumes.

Le bretteur se tourna vers le cuisinier, pensant qu'il plaisantait, mais ce dernier était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- A moins que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable ? lui lança le blond, voyant que Zoro hésitait.

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis habitué à de plus grands modèles ! lui rétorqua-t-il en lui montrant le couteau.

- Voyons Marimo ! La taille n'a aucune importance, ce sont la technique et l'expérience qui comptent.

Le dit-Marimo se tourna vers le plan de travail, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait prendre ces paroles, et entreprit de couper la carotte qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés et aucunes des rondelles n'avaient la même forme, ni la même épaisseur. Zoro était tellement concentré qu'il semblait lutter avec un puissant adversaire qui lui aurait donné du fil à retordre.

-Ok. Je vois que tu n'as ni la technique, ni l'expérience…

- Je me débrouille très… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse-toi faire. Je t'apprends.

Sanji s'était placé derrière son compagnon et avait passé ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, de façon à ce qu'elles recouvrent celles du bretteur figé. Zoro était totalement déstabilisé par le corps du cuisinier contre lui, par son souffle chaud qui lui frôlait l'oreille. A un tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Sanji avait recommencé à couper les légumes en se servant des mains du bretteur. La lame se déplaçait beaucoup plus rapidement que lorsque Zoro s'en servait tout seul et elle commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de sa main.

- Détends-toi…

Zoro obéit et se décrispa. Il se prit rapidement au jeu et se laissa faire, comme la marionnette qu'il était à cet instant. Il se vit préparer avec attention la viande, remuer les légumes qui cuisaient sur le feu, assaisonner le tout, préparer la sauce. Quand le marionnettiste s'arrêta, Zoro fut _presque_ déçu, mais fidèle à lui-même, il resta de marbre.

- C'était marrant… dit-il sur un ton qui laissait supposer que ç'avait été tout le contraire.

- Mais attends, ce n'est pas encore fini. Il faut goûter maintenant.

Sanji s'empara d'une cuillère qu'il plongea dans la sauce avant de la diriger vers Zoro.

- Mmm… C'est… bon ?

Le visage du bretteur était empreint de surprise et de délectation, à un tel point qu'il en oublia de ne montrer que son habituel masque d'homme blasé. A un tel point qu'il ne sentit pas la goutte de sauce couler lentement au coin de ses lèvres.

- Ça a l'air de t'étonner. Je peux goûter ?

- Si tu veux… lui répondit le bretteur en lui tendant la cuillère.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, puisque le cuisinier avait fondu sur ses lèvres, ignorant la cuillère, pour happer la sauce. Sa langue s'attarda un peu avant de glisser vers la lèvre inférieure du bretteur qui resta quelques secondes ahuri, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

- Eh ! Baka-cook, qu'est-ce que… _mpfrgnammmm…_

Le fait d'empoigner l'entre-jambe du bretteur eu l'effet escompté : Zoro oublia la fin de sa phrase.

- Laisse-toi faire.

Il bloqua le bassin du bretteur contre le plan de travail et s'intéressa de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il titilla la lèvre inférieure, la lécha, la mordilla, mais Zoro gardait obstinément les dents serrées. Le cuisinier abandonna donc la bouche pour remonter lentement la mâchoire, embrassant et mordant par endroits, pour arriver enfin à l'oreille du second. Il agaça le lobe avec ses dents, faisant tinter les boucles d'oreilles et soupirer d'aise leur propriétaire. Sanji en profita pour retourner à la bouche et y introduire sa langue. Zoro commençait peu à peu à perdre pied, tandis que sa langue dansait langoureusement avec celle de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit les mains glisser lentement sur son torse, frôlant chacun de ses muscles, avant de faire le chemin inverse, pour revenir à son cou. Zoro se crispa à ce contact et tenta de repousser le cuisinier. Seulement, ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis et pointa un couteau sous sa gorge.

- Détend-toi.

Il lui lança un sourire qui était le parfait mélange entre le sadisme et la perversité, si bien que le bretteur déglutit difficilement. Le cuisinier augmenta la pression de la lame sur la gorge de Zoro, avant de le reposer, une lueur carnassière dans les yeux. Il délaissa complétement la bouche, pour s'attaquer au cou, où du sang perlait déjà là où se trouvait le couteau quelques secondes auparavant. Il happa les quelques gouttes qui sortaient de la blessure (superficielle évidemment, il ne tient pas à le tuer… pas tout de suite…). Il lécha et mordilla, réussissant ainsi à arracher au marimo un gémissement étouffé. Il apposa sa marque à cet endroit si sensible, puis laissa sa langue glisser le long de la jugulaire qui palpitait plus que d'ordinaire. Il arriva à la clavicule. Le cuisinier y déposa un léger baiser, puis s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour ne la caresser qu'avec son souffle. L'escrimeur poussa un grognement de mécontentement qui fit sourire son compagnon. Ce dernier effleura la clavicule avec son nez, faisant trembler Zoro de frustration.

- Ça te plait ?

- Espèce… d-d'enfoiré !_ Mm…_

Sanji lui laissa un magnifique suçon, puis continua sa progression sur le torse du bretteur, traçant avec sa langue ses muscles proéminents, descendant toujours plus bas. Il finit par arriver en dessous de la ceinture, où une bosse gorgée de désir déformait le pantalon pourtant large de Zoro.

- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

Le cuisinier n'eut pour réponse qu'un vague grognement qui s'apparentait plus à celui d'un tigre furieux qu'à celui d'une plante aquatique. (Question : Est-ce qu'une algue grogne ?)

- J'aimerais que tu me répondes, sinon…

Sanji glissa sa main dans le pantalon du bretteur, caressant son membre dur au travers du tissu, et souriant devant la tentative quasi-vaine de Zoro d'étouffer un râle de frustration et de plaisir.

- … Je t'attache au plan de travail…

Sa main se referma sur l'érection du sabreur qui balança sa tête en arrière, gémissant honteusement, en grande partie à cause de l'attention que lui portait le cuisinier, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il disait et qui l'excitait cruellement.

- … Et je te laisse tout seul dans la cuisine. Tel quel.

Zoro redressa soudainement la tête et regarda le blond avec un mélange de surprise et de colère.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Tu crois ça ?

Sanji lui lança à nouveau un sourire sadique qui fit comprendre à Marimo qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Alors, reprit-il, est-ce que ça te plait ?

La main s'activait toujours, suffisamment pour que la respiration de Zoro soit complètement désordonnée, trop peu pour le satisfaire pleinement. Il jeta un regard troublé par le désir au cuisinier et rougit.

-… Moui… Mais…

- Mais ? Dis-le… Je veux l'entendre… murmura Sanji au creux de son oreille.

Le bretteur détourna le regard, gêné et excité par ce jeu malsain.

- … Plus… J'en veux plus !

Sanji sourit de satisfaction et baissa d'un coup le pantalon de Zoro, et par la même occasion le boxer qui devenait vraiment trop gênant. Il s'empara directement du membre gonflé. Le bretteur manqua de s'étouffer avec le gémissement qu'il réprima lorsque le blond entama de lents va-et-vient. Il avait définitivement perdu pied et avait l'impression de n'être plus composé que de désir et de plaisir.

- _Aah…_ San-ji…

- Mm ?

- Plus… souffla Zoro, incapable de formuler une phrase, son cerveau n'étant plus suffisamment alimenté en sang.

- Désolé, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répondit le blond qui s'amusait beaucoup dans ce petit jeu.

- Putain d'enfoiré… _Aah…_

- Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu vas obtenir quelque chose… A moins que tu le fasse bien…

Zoro le fusilla du regard. Enfin, il l'aurait fait s'il avait été capable de se concentrer plus de 3 secondes. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa tentative de se montrer agressif se solda par un échec. Il poussa un profond grognement, qui résultait plus du plaisir que de la fureur, et tenta d'ordonner les mots pour former une phrase correcte :

- Espèce de putain d'enfoiré de cuisinier de mes deux, prend la dans ta bouche, tout de suite !

Pour le côté « correct », on repassera. Mais l'ensemble parut plaire à Sanji qui posa un genou à terre.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

Zoro vibra quand le souffle de ces paroles frôla son pénis. Le cuisinier commença par donner des petits coups de langue par-ci, par-là, histoire de bien énerver son marimo, mais un coup d'œil vers celui-ci lui fit comprendre que s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver brutalement avec un objet assez encombrant au fond de la gorge, il avait plutôt intérêt à arrêter de faire le mariole. Il remonta donc le long de la hampe avec sa langue, suivant la veine qui pulsait de désir, s'attarda un peu au bout, puis pris soudainement le tout en bouche, arrachant au propriétaire un gémissement indécent non-contenu. Sanji commença à aller et venir, doucement au début, mais il fut bientôt encouragé par les mains du bretteur qui s'étaient jusqu'ici sagement cantonnées au plan de travail, se crispant de plus en plus sur le meuble. Il faudrait qu'il pense à regarder s'il n'avait pas laissé des marques dans le bois. Un coup de hanche de son vis-à-vis le ramena à l'instant présent et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se concentrer un peu, et accessoirement accélérer le mouvement. Ce que fit le blond avec enthousiasme. De plus en plus de gémissements et de râles s'échappaient de la bouche de Zoro qui ne cherchait même plus à les arrêter, tandis que celle de Sanji s'activait à une tâche pas très catholique avec une dextérité redoutable. Le bretteur avait les reins en feu, et il aimait ça.

- _Aah…_ Ero-…cook… Je vais… je… _Mmm…_ je vais venir…

Il se déversa effectivement dans la bouche du cuisinier qui l'accueillit et avala goulument. Il se lécha les lèvres et remonta vers le visage du bretteur, pour l'embrasser et partager ainsi avec lui la saveur de sa propre semence. Au bout de quelques secondes de baiser passionné, Sanji éloigna son visage des lèvres et présenta ses doigts avec un sourire entendu. Zoro hésita une fraction de seconde, mais vu le regard sauvage que le cuisinier lui lançait, même s'il refusait d'aller plus loin, il le prendrait avec force et désir, sans prendre la peine de le préparer. Zoro se dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'être docile s'il voulait s'assoir sans douleur pour les semaines à venir. Il prit donc les doigts dans sa bouche, les humectant de sa salive, jouant avec sa langue, tout en lançant des regards brûlants à Sanji qui commençait sérieusement à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, il récupéra sa main qui descendit le long de son dos, passant sur les fesses musclées du bretteur pour finalement s'arrêter. Zoro se raidit quand il sentit un doigt faire pression sur son intimité, avant d'entrer lentement, mais sûrement. L'intrus semblait se plaire à l'intérieur, puisqu'il ramena ses potes qui vinrent à deux pour visiter cet endroit chaleureux. Marimo était partagé entre la douleur de cette intrusion et le désir de ce qui allait immanquablement suivre. Ce fut finalement le désir qui l'emporta, lorsqu'un des squatteurs trouva l'interrupteur qui fit danser des étoiles devant les yeux du propio qui semblait fortement apprécier cet emménagement clandestin. Ils auraient pu rester encore longtemps, mais Sanji n'était pas de cet avis. Voir ainsi Zoro se tortiller et gémir de plus en plus fort sous ses attentions le frustrait énormément, si bien qu'il retira sa main tout en ouvrant son pantalon et retirant son boxer de l'autre. Il prit fermement les cuisses de Marimo dans ses mains pour le soulever et le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il avait été pris dans son propre piège, si bien qu'agacer Zoro en faisant durer les choses lui avait fait lui-même perdre patience. Il s'en rendit compte un peu tard, alors que son Uke étouffait un cri de douleur dû à son manque de délicatesse.

- Putain ! Ero-Cook… Tu pou… Mm ?

Zoro ne finit pas sa phrase, car ses lèvres étaient à présent prisonnières de celle de son tortionnaire. Leurs deux langues s'engagèrent dans un combat acharné, se séparant par moment pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de retourner à l'assaut de la bouche de l'autre. Sanji se mit en mouvement, sans pour autant rompre leur baiser. Le bretteur s'agrippa d'une main aux cheveux blonds et de l'autre à l'épaule qui montait et descendait doucement. Ses sens étaient en éveil et il pouvait sentir le cuisinier sur chaque parcelle de sa peau : ses lèvres douces et sa langue qui s'acharnaient contre sa bouche son torse en sueur qui se frottait langoureusement contre le sien ses mains chaudes qui tenaient fermement ses hanches, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'envoler à un moment ou un autre. Et il pouvait le sentir _en lui_, son membre dur qui le pénétrait fiévreusement et qui détruisait la moindre de ses pensées lucides.

- _Aah…_ Plus vite…

Sanji s'exécuta, relâchant peu à peu la pression qu'il faisait sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de pilonner son amant comme un animal sauvage. Il sentit Zoro gémir contre sa bouche, de plus en plus fort. Il accéléra encore un peu.

- _Mm…_ Plus fort…

S'il continuait à raconter des conneries pareilles, il allait finir par devenir fou. Le blond obtempéra à nouveau, allant plus loin à chaque coup de hanche qu'il donnait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et perdait le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il sentait le bretteur autour de son sexe. Il finit par lâcher sa bouche, ne parvenant plus à respirer, et sa tête alla s'échouer près de l'oreille de Zoro. Ce dernier ne retenait plus du tout ses cris, alors que Sanji martelait avec force sa prostate à chaque coup de hanche.

- Zoro…

L'intéressé tressaillit à l'entente de son nom, puisqu'il était rare que le cuisinier l'emploie. De plus, sa voix semblait venir des tréfonds de son âme, comme s'il s'agissait d'un aveu.

- _Mm…_ Zoro, je… _Aah…_ Je t'aime…

Ledit Zoro fut content que sa tête soit blottie contre l'épaule de Sanji, parce que son visage prit une teinte pivoine en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ces mots comme une conséquence logique de leurs ébats ou comme un sentiment sincère enfin avoué lors d'un moment intime. Et son cerveau parti en croisière n'allait sûrement pas l'aider à faire la part des choses.

-… Crétin…

Ce n'était certes pas la réponse appropriée, mais il n'était pas capable de faire mieux pour l'instant, et se contenta d'embrasser le cou de Seme.

- Zoro, je… vais…_ Aah…_ Je vais venir…

- Alors viens… je t'attends…

Le bretteur sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en lui tandis qu'il se libérait lui aussi sur leurs deux torses unis. Le cuisinier attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de se retirer. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre quand il se rhabilla, observant le visage empreint de luxure de Zoro.

* * *

><p>- Dis Sanji, je croyais qu'on devait manger une ratatouille ?<p>

L'intéressé se tourna vers le tireur de l'équipage.

- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié le plat sur le feu et ça a brûlé, répondit-il en regardant les sandwichs qu'il avait dû préparer en urgence.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, Sanji-kun, fit Nami avec une moue déçue.

- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? s'inquiéta le médecin de bord.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien ! J'avais juste la tête ailleurs…

- Ch'est pas grave ! dit le capitaine la bouche pleine. Ils chont chuper bon tes chandouichs ! Eh ! Joro ! Tu t'achois pas ?

Le bretteur lui lança un regard noir et continua de manger debout, incapable de poser ses fesses sur une chaise. Il aperçut un sourire étirer les lèvres du cuisinier et émit un grognement mécontent.

_« Dis Sanji, tu me redonneras des leçons de cuisine ? »_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !... Reviews ?<p> 


End file.
